Pia
Pea is a young centaurette Alter took in as his Apprentice. Backstory Pea was born to a royal family of Centaurs. But one day, her kingdom was attack by Sith Droid bombers and soldiers and tanks swarm the city. And soon a stallion and droid come in and kill many warriors, as Alter then enters the throne room where he confronts the king and queen. As the king orders his forces to leave, and Alter insists he will since that he and his wife have betrayed him and his empire and after a duel with them. The queen and king were killed, and soon Drill Sergeant Terminator arrives and tells Alter that all the centaurs have been wiped out. And before they could leave, Alter hears loud crying and he goes to follow the crying and he enters a room. And he discovers a baby crying (due to it being asleep and it heard the loud noise), at first Alter wanted to kill it but after looking into his eyes, it Force shoved him. That's when Alter realizes the child was Force sensitive, and then Terminator and his squad come in and notice the child and prepare to kill it, but Alter orders them to stand down which confuses Terminator when Alter tells him he gave him an order, and Terminator and the droids comply, and Alter picks up the child. And Terminator asks him what's he doing with a stupid baby. Alter tells Terminator to order his troops back to the shuttle and looks at the child and believes she might be some use to him, and gives her a name of evil "Pea". Bio Then 9 years later, Pea made her first screen appearance in " " Personality Despite working with a Sith, Pea is a very kind-hearted being and she has many friends, the birds, critters, and animals of the forest nearby Alter's castle. And she even tries to be nice to Samantha, Slate, and Terminator with only replies of rude comments. And when Alter see signs of Pea breaking, he shocks her with Force lightning and forces to give into her hate and makes her stronger by lifting 20 rocks. But soon Pea began to Physical Appearance Pea is a young Centaurette with both her human half and horse half colored green. And she has Raven colored hair, which she has tied in a ponytail. And then she has navy blue eyes. And wears a pair of thick, black glasses. And she also wears a light pink t-shirt. Pea also has a unique utility belt on her horse half where she carries her Lightsabers and later, some of her other weapons. Then when Pea returned, as she was now the age of 18, where her hair had grown longer and her tail too. And she matured on her human half. Skills and Abilities Strength: Running: Martial Arts: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Pea has a high level of Force Sensitivity, where she can perform many of the common Force tricks, but one of her strongest ones is Animal Friendship as she gets along with every single animal she befriends in the forest outside of Alter's castle. Pea can also perform Main Weaponry *2 Green Lightsabers Trivia *Pea makes her appearance in *Pea then returns in Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Centaurs Category:Humans Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Original Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith-turned-Jedi Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Princesses Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users